The Lives of Warriors
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: A collection of poems of the lives of warriors. HERE'S THE TREAT: YOU PICK! I HAVE BLUESTAR ALREADY
1. Bluestar: My Stars

The Lives Of Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

Bluestar: My Stars

I was a noble leader,

A faithful friend,

A loving mate, I'd fight to the end

I gave birth to three kits,

Two lived to be strong

The other died with me,

beside me

I buried that kit,

I loved him forever

I protected my Clan,

And after Oakheart died,

I fell in love again,

Dear Tigerstar, why did you betray me?

I mope around,

and than the day the dogs attacked,

I went along, I faught back

That's the day, I lost my last life,

I died there, with my kits,

Mistyfoot, and Stonefur

I am in StarClan,

May my Stars Forever Shine Blue


	2. Tigerstar: Treaturous Power

Tigerstar: Trechourus Power

I was a kit,

A strong kit, too

I had my eye on only one,

And her name was Goldenflower,

She was beautiful and strong,

swift, and pretty,

All I wanted was to start a family.

Than one night, a dream came to me,

twas of power, and ruling.

So, I gathered some followers,

and I congoured and evil

plan, to become deputy,

kill Bluestar,

And become leader of ThunderClan.

I was exiled, but

my story stands true,

it frightened kits

now I am Tigerstar,

leader of ShadowClan,

I was killed by my said

to be Allies in BloodClan

now I am not in StarClan,

but in WickedClan,

Where the Evil cats Go


	3. Feathertail: Song in the Wind

Feathertail: Song in the Wind

I was born half-clan,

I lived a scared life,

With Tigerstar and TigerClan.

But, I servived, and than I

was taken on a quest,

to move the Clans to a new home.

I fell in love,

and the next thing you know,

I die,

I was the silver cat,

not my brother,

Stormfur.

I am in StarClan,

May my song forever fly with the wind.


	4. Silverstream: Everything I Was

Silverstream: Everything I Was

I was a silver she-cat,

As beautiful as the shining sun,

and as caring as any queen.

Dear Graystripe, just

because I'm gone, please

don't forget me,

Please, remember me as

Everything I was

**Sorry it was so short! Silverstream was a little hard to write about!**


	5. Redtail: Ever Running With The Wind

Redtail: Ever Running With The Wind

I was a deputy,

Ever loyal to ThunderClan,

I was murdered

By Tigerclaw,

And was sent to StarClan,

Good-bye cruel world,

I am ever Running with the Wind


	6. Swiftpaw: Courage

Swiftpaw: Courage

I wanted to be a warrior,

but it never came to be,

I took Brightpaw with me,

Put her in danger, why

was I so stupid?

I died, and Brightpaw almost did too.

I am up here now, with Snowkit,

My brother.

This is told from the heart of

a StarClan Cat. To remind you that

Courage killed the cat.

**So, did you like? I'll do Runningwind next!**


	7. Runningwind: Too Soon

Runningwind: To Soon

I was a swift tom,

I was a loyal warrior,

A loving Mate,

My Frostfur, so sweet,

and kind.

I love her.

I never got to see,

Cinderpelt become a

Medicine Cat,

Because of Tigerstar,

It was too soon.

**Sorry it was a bit short! Runningwind was hard, if you don't like the Runningwind/Frostfur pairing, I'm sorry, I just think Willowpelt and Whitestorm are better, and that is that!**

**Purplekit**


	8. Darkstripe: Evil

Darkstripe: Evil

I was a follower of evil Tigerstar,

I Betrayed my Clan,

Once the kittypet came to the Clan,

I knew he would foil the plan,

For me to become deputy,

and after Tigerstar,

Lead ThunderClan.

My dreams were crushed,

when the great oaf of a kittypet

became leader. I was banished.

Now I live forever in pain.

**That's all for Darkstripe. I'll do Brindleface next!**


	9. Brindleface: Compassion

Brindleface: Compassion

I was a loving mother,

A Caring mate, to my

Dear Longtail, who was

faithful, and kind, caring,

and compassionate.

I loved him. He loved me.

Now I stare down at him from StarClan,

Helping him through his life without me.

With all my Compassion every step of the way.


	10. Gorsepaw: I Never Knew

Gorsepaw: I Never Knew

I never knew how it felt

To be a warrior. I never knew

how it felt to feel the breeze on my fur,

I never knew how it was to be in love.

I miss you mother, Morningflower,

It was all because of Tigerstar, there were

So many things I never knew.

**I know it's really short. sorry. PLZ Review, and give me more cats. **


	11. Scourge: Disbelief

**Thanx 4 the reviews, ppl! u get Scourge PLUSHIES!**

Scourge: Disbelief

Disbelief it took me upon the wrong path.

Disbelief it killed me when i went to attack.

Disbelief it took my breath away.

Disbelief it is as clear as day,

That belief is important I just couldn't see it.

Disbelief is what killed me, anyway

**Sorry, Scourge was kinda hard. Next Ill do CINDERPELT**


	12. Cinderpelt: I Am Here

Cinderpelt: I Am Here

Firestar, I am here.

Firestar, just look up.

Firestar, I miss you.

Firestar, don't forget me.

I remember the times we went through.

Yellowfang's Death,

Silverstream's Death,

The Birth of your kits,

and so much more. Firestar,

I know I may be gone,

But I am not.

Firestar, I am here.

**What do u think! Review!**


	13. Mudclaw: Why?

Mudclaw: Why?

Why does this have to happen to me?

Why did I die because of my ambition?

Why? Oh just why...

**SORRY THAT WAS SHORT, MUDCLAW WAS REALLY REALLY HARD!**


	14. Tallstar: Journey

Tallstar: Journey

I made the journey to the new land

I never got to see it

I was week, and as I died,

I named Onewhisker leader.

He Deserved it.

Now, I make my journey to StarClan.

**VOTE FOR WHAT U WANT NEXT!**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Yellowfang**

**Whitestorm**

**Snowkit**

**Sootfur**

**Talonpaw (i havent read that far to know him yet. I only just began reading Starlight)**

**Shrewpaw**

**Lionheart**


	15. Sootfur: Unwanted

**HERE IT IS, FOLKS! The votes are in, and we have SOOTFUR! **

**(Screams from all Sootfur fans)**

Sootfur: Unwanted

I am left all alone

On these paths I call home.

No one to want me,

no one to care.

I am never mentioned,

I am just Unwanted.

**VOTE AGAIN OR DUSTPELT SHALL COME AND ATTACK!**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Yellowfang**

**Whitestorm**

**Snowkit**

**Talonpaw (Again, i don't know who he is)**

**Shrewpaw**

**Lionheart**

**Plz vote. I am also welcoming more requests to add to the list:)**


	16. Snowkit: From That Moment

**WELL, THE VOTES ARE IN! IT'S SNOWKIT!**

Snowkit: From That Moment

From that moment when I was born,

the minute i felt the warmth of a mother,

I was happy.

I miss you ThunderClan,

I miss you Bramblekit,

I miss you, Tawnykit.

Most of all, I miss you, mother.

But, you are here now,

With me.

I loved you mother, From that moment.

**I cried when I wuz writing the poem! sobs**

**POOR SNOWKIT!**

**VOTE PLZ:**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Yellowfang**

**Whitestorm**

**Talonpaw (i sorta met Talonpaw. if u want him, tell me what happened/happens to him)**

**Shrewpaw**

**Lionheart**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderpaw**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail **

**Speckletail **

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud **

**Oakfur**

**Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart **

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onewhisker**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**VOTE OR TIGERCLAW SHALL COME AFTER U!**


	17. Lionheart: Golden Legacy

**THE VOTES ARE IN! ITS LIONHEART! WOOP WOOP! **

Lionheart: Golden Legacy

I was with a pelt of gold

A heart so pure, it was shining with the sun

I was deputy

Before I died

I rememberd saying

"Graypaw, you did well. Good-Bye."

I was the heart of gold for ThunderClan.

Never dispair.

The Golden Legacy is watching over you.

**SWEET, RIGHT:) REVIEW AND VOTE:**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Yellowfang**

**Whitestorm**

**Talonpaw**

**Shrewpaw**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot **

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail **

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur **

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Runningnose**

**Tallpoppy**

**Crowfeather **

**Barkface**

**Onewhisker**

**Webfoot**

**Whitetail**

**Tornear**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower **

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**


	18. Whitestorm: Always

**YOU VOTED! HERE'S WHITESTORM:)**

Whitestorm:

Always

I gave my life for my Clan

Never broke the warrior code

Bluestar, I protected you with all my life

But than, I had to let you go,

It was your destiny to live in StarClan

I should have kept you with the Clan,

But Fireheart became Firestar

I was deputy for awhile,

But than I died.

For in your hearts,

I will be with you

Always.

**SWEET, HUH:) THERE YOU GO ALL YOU WHITESTORM FANS:)**


	19. Shrewpaw: Never

Shrewpaw:

Never

**This is what you voted for. I got only one review? JEEZ! The reviews are usually pouring in for this fic:)**

I never got to feel the way it was to be a warrior

I only felt the cold

And the pains of hunger

I never meant to run onto the Thunderpath

Did I disappoint you, dad?

Whitepaw, you know that

Only because I'm gone,

I won't forget you

Never.

**THERE YOU GO! SHREWPAW! NOW PLZ VOTE:**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Yellowfang**

**Talonpaw**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm **

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar **

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart **

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot **

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing **

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**


	20. Yellowfang: Only I

**THE VOTES ARE IN! ITS YELLOWFANG:)**

Yellowfang: Only I

Only I would tell the future

Only I could mentor Cinderpelt,

Only I could be a fool,

And Fall in love with Raggedstar.

I'm not being greedy.

The day that I died I said

"I'd always be with you young Fireheart.

Never again would you be alone,"

So Only I would heal your pain.

**What do ya think? It's sort of Yellowfang telling Firestar that she'd always be with him, and a true friend never really dies. **

**VOTE:**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Talonpaw**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface **

**Onewhisker**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail **

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**

**Daisy**

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Smudge**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**VOTE PLZ:)**


	21. Talonpaw: Triumph

**The Lives Of Warriors**

**LALALALALALA! I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE LA LALALALALALA! IM UPDATING NOW! LALALALALA!**

Talonpaw: Triumph

I wanted to become a warrior

In my heart that was all I needed.

I wanted Triumph over those kittypets

Just trying to defend our territory.

That was all I needed. In my heart

Triumph had pushed me away.

**SORRY ITS SHORT! LALALALA:) VOTE PLEASE:**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frosfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw **

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost **

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly **

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**

**Daisy**

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Smudge**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE -hyperventalates screaming vote vote vote-**


	22. Smokepaw: Mountain

**THE VOTES ARE IN! ITS SMOKEPAW:3**

Smokepaw: Mountain

I was young

I was strong

I was hurt

I was wrong

All I wanted

Was to serve my clan

Protect my family

Follow the Warrior Code

I had a mountain of duties

To maintain overall

But...then on the mountain, the end came once and for all.

**WADDYA THINK:3 VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE PLZ:)**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess **

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg **

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail **

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail **

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**Feathertail**

**Squirrelflight**

**VOTE OR DIE!**


	23. Whitepaw: I Remember You

**The Lives of Warriors**

**Okay, people! Here we are! Whitepaw! This is going to be her thinking about Shrewpaw...and how she misses him, and how she is trying to fight for her clan...WE LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU SHREWPAW! R.I.P!**

**Shweet,**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

* * *

Whitepaw: 

I Remember You

Shrewpaw,

The day you left me I felt my heart break in two.

I will never forget you, Shrewpaw.

As I fight here, in this battle of life,

I remember your smile

The touch of your tail

Your comforting scent

Your calming voice.

Shrewpaw...

Even if everyone forgot you

I remember you!

* * *

**OMG...wasnt that just the shweetest thing eva:D R&R and plz vote!**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Leafpool **

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur:**

**Thornclaw:  
Brambleclaw:  
Ashfur:  
Rainwhisker:  
Goldenflower:  
Ferncloud:  
Frostfur:  
Dappletail:  
Speckletail:  
Russetfur:  
Littlecloud:  
Oakfur:  
Tawnypelt:  
Cedarheart:  
Rowanclaw:  
Tallpoppy:  
Runningnose:  
Crowfeather:  
Barkface:  
Onestar:  
Webfoot:  
Tornear:  
Whitetail:  
Morningflower:  
Leopardstar:  
Mudfur:  
Mothwing:  
Blackclaw:  
Heavystep:  
Stormfur:  
Hawkfrost:  
Mosspelt:  
Dawnflower:  
Shadepelt:  
Loudbelly:  
Barley:  
Ravenpaw:  
Purdy:  
Raggedstar:  
Hollykit:  
Larchkit:  
Squirrelflight:  
Daisy:  
Smoky:  
Floss:  
Smudge:**


	24. Brambleclaw: The Wieght of The World

**The Lives Of Warriors **

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**Okay well your votes ended up with BRAMBLECLAW! MY FAVORITE! cha babe. anyway. sigh enjoy. R&R. **

**--Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**P.S. dies I LOVE BRAMBLECLAW!**

* * *

Brambleclaw:

The Weight of The World

Being A Father,

Being A Mate,

Being A Deputy,

Living up to my rank,

Helping others,

Fighting for my Clan,

Loving for my Love,

Caring for my Kits,

And If that's not enough,

Hunting and Patrolling

Our border with ShadowClan

Fighting in battles,

Then coming home to my beautiful Squirrelflight,

I'm so glad I can share the weight of the world with you..

* * *

**I didnt know what else I could do for Brambleclaw so there you go happy face hem hem. anyway. VOTE!**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Leafpool**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess **

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw**

**Ashfur **

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud **

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley **

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**Squirrelflight**

**Daisy**

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Princess**

**Smudge**

**Kay VOTE! OR DIE lol jk u wont die but still VOTEE**


	25. Leafpool: Faith

**The Lives Of Warriors**

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**Well, your votes have selected a poem about LEAFPOOLGO LEAFPOOL. Okay sorry...I spazzed. Here you go;-) Dont worry be happy, LOL.**

**---CI**

* * *

Leafpool:

Faith

When I was young,

I longed to know,

About the herbs,

And Healing,

I prayed to have

This special relationship with StarClan.

My mentor was Cinderpelt,

She was good to me.

Then she was killed,

And it was my turn.

I fell in love,

I broke the rules,

Then we parted,

I tried to heal the heart in my chest,

I finally found that my only love was medicine,

And Persistant faith

* * *

**Okay, well theres Leafpools Poem. Review&Vote pleasee. **

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud **

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckeltail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cederheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**Squirrelflight**

**Daisy **

**Smoky**

**Floss **

**Smudge**

**okay those are your choicess. Thanks for your support :-D PEACE OUT :-D**


	26. Ravenpaw: Cruelty

**The Lives of Warriors**

**hey guysss! okay, i added up your votes, and you chose RAVENPAWWWW! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! anyway. R&R...and vote at the end. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Ravenpaw: 

Cruelty

I never meant to tell the secret,

Of Tigerstar's betrayal.

I should have kept it to myself,

But it made me feel so frail.

Tigerstar was going to kill me,

But Graystripe and Firestar thaught first.

They snuck me out,

They set me free,

They let me on my own.

I went to Barley,

He took me in,

He bulked me up,

And now I'm sleek, and shiny.

I guess its good,

That I'm here now,

With someone who cares for me.

I miss Graystripe and Firestar,

My best friends.

Because without their kindness,

Cruelty would have seen my end.

* * *

**i thaught this was one of my best!!!! R&R! ohh vote too plz :-D**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart **

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cederheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Mudfur**

**Leopardstar**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Purdy**

**Raggedstar**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**Squirrelflight**

**Daisy **

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Smudge**

**VOTE PLEASEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Squirrelflight: It's My Life

**The Lives Of Warriors**

**okie! heyy here is what you voted for...SQUIRRELFLIGHT! DADADADADADADADADADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! anyway. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Squirrelflight:

Its My Life

I was born hyper,

I used to hate you,

You weren't to fond of me either.

We made the journey,

And I grew to love you.

But then you changed,

Acting all seceretive.

Then I found Ashfur,

And I thaught maybe he could heal my pain.

But he didnt.

There was no one like you.

Those bright amber eyes,

Always kind, and aware.

Those sleek tabby stripes,

Soft on my face when I sleep next to you at night.

We are Fire and Tiger.

We are one.

It's my life, Brambleclaw.

And I want to live it with you.

* * *

**probably not my best. but ANNNYWAY**

**Vote::**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook **

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar **

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail **

**Russetfur **

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Ravenpaw**

**Raggedstar**

**Hollykit**

**Larchkit**

**Daisy**

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Smudge**


	28. Hollykit: Ice Queen

**The Lives of Warriors**

**by Brambleclaw's Babe**

**'Ello peoples!**

**I'm finally able to update this story!!! My laptop is back from repair! YAY! Okay, so when you voted, you chose Hollykit as your next poem. Mind you, this is going to be extremely sad. WARNING: Get yourself a BOX OF TISSUES! I know I'm probably going to cry writing this, because it's just what I do. Anyways, R&R. Oh, and vote at the end!!**

**--Brambleclaw's Babe**

* * *

Hollykit:

Ice Queen

The cold winter nights,

Huddled in the nursery,

With my brothers,

Taken over by misery.

Larchkit was first to go,

His eyes the first to close,

Mother was frantic,

And I was terrified.

We all wept terribly,

Our hearts broken in two,

The loss of a brother.

The loss of a son.

The loss of a friend.

I was next to go,

The starvation...

The cold.

A blanket of snow covered the ground,

And...

The Ice Queen captured my beating heart.

* * *

**-sniff sniff- That was sad...I miss poor tiny little Hollykit...**

**Anyway -contains self- Here are your vote choices:**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Brook**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Raggedstar**

**Larchkit**

**Daisy**

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Smudge**

**Jaypaw**

**Purdy**


	29. Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Distance

**The Lives Of Warriors **

**by Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Author's Note: 'Ello everyone! Alrighty, so for this poem, you all voted, and chose for me to write it about for Brook Where Small Fish Swim. Just as a side note; I have _not_ read The Outcast yet, so if I have some information wrong, then I apologize in advance. My mom's just been too lazy to get her butt up off of the couch and take me to the book store to get me my book xD. So please, without further ado, here is your next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

**_Brook Where Small Fish Swim:  
Distance_**

It is not fair,

How far we are,

Away from all I knew.

It is not fair,

That things are different,

Traditions and the skies of blue.

Late at night there are times,

When I lay in my warm nest next to my love,

That I lose all courage I've ever had.

I think of my home in the mountains,

How I miss it dearly,

And the long distance between us.

But during those times are when I grow stronger,

I learn to appreciate what I have,

To live and grow with ThunderClan.

And I know as long as I have Stormfur by my side,

I am ready for the long-life ride,

And the distance of my home will fade...right before my eyes.

* * *

**Kayy, that was kinda weird and sucky xDD But review anyway please.  
And vote if you know what's good for you(kidding 3)**

**Brokenstar**

**Crookedstar**

**Sandstorm**

**Dustpelt**

**Firestar**

**Blackstar**

**Mistyfoot**

**Graystripe**

**Nightstar**

**Brightheart**

**Cloudtail**

**Princess**

**Longtail**

**Mousefur**

**Spiderleg**

**Sorreltail**

**Brackenfur**

**Thornclaw**

**Rainwhisker**

**Goldenflower**

**Ferncloud**

**Frostfur**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletail**

**Russetfur**

**Littlecloud**

**Oakfur**

**Tawnypelt**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tallpoppy**

**Runningnose**

**Crowfeather**

**Barkface**

**Onestar**

**Webfoot**

**Tornear**

**Whitetail**

**Morningflower**

**Leopardstar**

**Mudfur**

**Mothwing**

**Blackclaw**

**Heavystep**

**Stormfur**

**Hawkfrost**

**Mosspelt**

**Dawnflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Loudbelly**

**Barley**

**Raggedstar**

**Larchkit**

**Daisy**

**Smoky**

**Floss**

**Smudge**

**Jaypaw**

**Purdy**

**Lionpaw**


End file.
